U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,561, 3,724,574 and 3,808,694 disclose weighing devices and height measuring devices in which units of measurement are transmitted to a digital read-out system. These devices are primarily intended to measure weight and height of persons capable of standing on the platform of a scale.
It would be desirable to provide a highly accurate mechanical weighing system which is compact and is especially adapted for use as a pediatric or infant weighing scale.